Une quête personnelle
by thehaasker
Summary: Disclamer : Les personnages de Bob Lennon, Joueur du grenier, Seb du grenier et Krayn leurs appartiennent, et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartient à Mayars. Sur ceux bonne lecture et enjoy ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (ceci est le premier texte que j'écris). Nos quatre héros vont au devant d'une quête qui s'avère être plus personnelle que prévus.


Story aventure

Le soleil se couche sur nos héros. Une nouvelle journée ennuyante… Cela faisait 3 mois que c'était comme ça. Oh il y avait bien un vulgaire bandit de temps à autres mais bon …. Rien de véritablement motivant. Les plus affectés devaient être B.O.B et Théo. En effet ils ne pouvaient supporter des accalmies aussi longues que celles qu'ils connaissaient actuellement.

-Comment cela se fait-il que nous nous ennuyons toujours autant en ce moment ? lança un B.O.B des plus frustrés.

\- Je ne sais pas… tu dois surement faire trop peur aux gens vu l'ignominie qui t'habite… Dis Théo en jetant un regard plein de haine à B.O.B.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les deux compères en viennent à se disputer violemment en se reprochant l'un, l'autre, les malheurs du groupe.

Shin s'était lassé de cette situation… et décida de monter à un arbre d'une hauteur suffisante à son gout et de libérer son compagnon, histoire d'avoir une vraie compagnie se dis-t-il.

-ASSSSEZ ! Hurla le nain à plein poumon. Il y en a plus qu'assez de vos éternelles disputes enfantines ! On en a marre Shin et moi alors vous savez quoi ? Vous deux vous ferez équipes jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et ne cherchez pas à vous soustraire à ça ! Il hors de question que Shin ou moi on vous supporte sur ceux je vais me coucher je rappel Shin. Donc vous allez monter la garde et on ira dormir d'un sommeil réparateur et apaisant et si jamais je me fais réveiller par l'un de vous deux pour une raison autre qu'un danger imminent ! Je vous garantis du haut de ma fierté de nain ! Que je connais quelque grotte dans les environs où vos hurlements se perdront avant d'avoir pu atteindre la hauteur du niveau de la mer ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?... Bien ! SHIN ! Viens dormir !

La remontrance de Grunlek manqua de faire tomber Shin lui qui aime le calme et la sérénité… il était servis ce soir. Plus ça aller et plus il désirait ardemment de pouvoir se changer en eau juste pour être calme lisse et repose tel l'eau d'un lac au pied des montagnes. Là où le commun des mortels aime aller pour se détendre mais bon … cela n'est que temporaire… ou du moins il le faut parce que sinon ….

Quelques heures plus tard le sermon de Grunlek eu pour effet d'installer un silence parfait. Certes il était lourd de tension mais le plus grand calme régnait dans les environs. Seuls les ronflements de Grunlek pénétraient ce voile silencieux.

-B.O.B ?

-Mmmm ?

-Fais un effort s'il-te-plaît … tu as le pain et la charcuterie sous la main ?

B.O.B réprima son agacement

-Tiens… empiffre toi. Fais juste en sorte de ne pas t'endormir comme l'autre fois parce t'a trop bouffer ….

-J'étais malade et tu le sais très bien !

-Chut ! Parle moins fort sinon Grunlek va venir nous péter son câble… et je n'ai pas envie de lui remettre le feu… il pourrait prendre ça pour une agression à force de se répéter il va croire que je veux vraiment le cramer.

-Tsss, t'arrive quand même à me faire sourire…

\- Promis ce n'était pas voulu. Passe-moi la bouffe finalement j'ai faim.

-Tiens.

Le reste de la nuit fût beaucoup plus paisible pour tout le monde. Au petit matin, quand les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient le bout de leur nez. B.O.B et Théo réveillèrent joyeusement les deux princesses qui dormaient toujours. Forcément la nuit est longue quand on ne dort pas et que l'on doit observer le calme le plus total … C'est pourquoi Théo se mis discrètement au niveau de la tête des deux compères et fis signe à B.O.B. A ce moment toute la grandeur et la sagesse du Chevallier fut visible lorsqu'il versa un sceau d'eau sur Shin et Grunlek. A ce moment là encore à moitié groguis par le sommeil mais aussi agacé d'être réveillé aussi brutalement, ils virent des énormes flammes se dressé devant eux !

-Arrrrgh ! Gémit Grunlek. On nous attaque !

-Merde mes flèches ! Se renfrogna Shin.

-Du calme messieurs on veut juste vous prévenir que le petit déjeuner est servis. Dis B.O.B le sourire en coin plein de malice …

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit hier soir ! Plus jamais vous ferais équipe ensemble ! s'exclama le nain aussi trempé que vexé.

Le groupe se remit en route. Sous l'impulsion de B.O.B ils se dirigèrent vers le Sud. En effet il avait eu ouïe dire que de nombreux mouvement de bandit y étaient déclarés là-bas. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour y aller puisqu'ici aucun contrat ou travail ne leur était proposés. Shin avais estimé le temps de trajet restant à deux jours environs si le temps se maintenais, mais à trois ou quatre s'il se dégradait. Théo qui chevauchait Lumière comme de coutume était en tête de file suivi de B.O.B et de Grunlek tous deux chevauchaient le cheval démonique de B.O.B. Au début Grunlek avais eu beaucoup de mal à monter sur ce cheval. En effet de mauvaises expériences avec les flammes (et notamment celle de B.O.B) l'avais guérit d'une trop grande témérité envers celles-ci. Mais aujourd'hui il s'y était fait. Quand à Shin, étant donné qu'ils passaient au travers d'une forêt il était en éclaireur en sa propre personne mais il fermait la marche grâce à Icie. C'est ainsi qu'avais progressé la troupe depuis le début du voyage. Les talents de pisteur de Shin permettaient au voyageur d'éviter tout ennui trop important.

Finalement au bout de la journée ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, ils étaient tous d'avis de monter le camp dans la forêt. En effet devant eux s'étendais une immense plaine où quiconque voulais dormir se serait retrouvé à découvert en cas d'attaque. Une fois le camp sommaire monté, les quatre jeunes gens décidèrent de préparer le repas.

-On est à sec de ration les gars. Dis Grunlek

-What ? Répondis B.O.B. Mais ça veut dire ….

-Oui que l'on va devoir faire une excursion en ville demain. Renchéris Shin. Personne n'est recherché dans le coin hein ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers B.O.B

-Mais arrêté de penser que je mets le feu partout où je passe !

Un silence de cinq secondes s'installa :

-Non on ne le pense pas comme ça … Dis Shin

-Mais bon tu as quelque chose en toi qui … incite à la prudence. Souligna Grunlek.

-Ouais ce pourquoi je te suis depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Appuya Théo.

-Je vous garantis que je n'ai rien fait dans le coin ! Mais évitons de passer trop près de Lungron. Juste au cas où…

-Hééé bin j'ai bien fait de posé la question ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Rien de bien méchant j'ai voulu aider à faire un feu de joie. J'avais compris qu'ils voulaient d'immense flamme mais apparemment il ne pensait pas que j'aurais pu en faire d'aussi grande. Répondis B.O.B avec un petit sourire.

-B.O.B ! Tu n'as tué personnes hein ? Demanda Théo de façon mi exaspéré - mi en colère.

-Non, non … bon après je ne suis pas resté là à attendre non plus donc je ne peux pas le certifier mais il ne me semble pas que quelqu'un se trouvait dans cette maison.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai …

-Bah sinon je ne vous direz pas d'éviter ce village là si j'étais sur de n'avoir mis le feu qu'à une vieille bicoque.

-Booon et bien on a qu'à trouver un autre endroit pour s'acheter de la nourriture. Que dis la carte Théo ?

-Déjà, qu'il faut contourner par l'Est le village interdis à B.O.B. Sinon qu'il y a un autre village plus au Sud mais pour l'atteindre demain il va falloir que l'on se lève tôt et on y sera à peu près au tomber de la nuit environ une heure avant.

-Bon bah vous avez entendu le paladin ? Tout le monde au lit très tôt aujourd'hui on mange et hop au dodo. Cingla Grunlek.

La suite de la soirée fût calme et sans problème. Cette fois ci ce fût Shin et Icie qui montais la garde pour la nuit puisque le jour prochain était une traversé de plaine et de vallée Shin pourrait se reposer sur le cheval de Théo.

A 5h du matin Shin réveilla tout le monde. D'abord Grunlek normalement, puis il du réprimé une très forte envie de rendre l'appareil à Théo et B.O.B. Mais le groupe devait se dépêcher, donc ils étaient sauve … pour cette fois en tout cas. Environ 30 minutes après la troupe se mit en route pour leur destination lointaine. A midi la faim les gagnaient mais étant donnée leurs provisions ils n pouvaient se permettre le luxe de manger les maigres restent qu'ils possédaient encore dans le cas où un problème surviendrais plus loin les obligeants à faire un détour ou pire encore se battre et s'arrété au milieu de nulle part. C'est avec grand soin que les quatre firent un détour vers quinze heures étant donné qu'ils passaient à proximité du village interdis à B.O.B.

-Ça aurait été tellement plus pratique si tu avais pu contrôler tes nerfs quand même… Lança Grunlek.

-Je vous aie déjà dis que c'était un accident !

-Ouais ouais on les connaît tes accidents surtout moi avec tes flammes … ce que tu as décrit n'est pas un accident me trompe-je ?

-Oui bon une ou deux personnes on peut être sous-entendu que je n'étais pas capable de faire des flammes plus grandes que celles d'une cheminée mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai essayé de les tuer !

-En revanche de leurs faire peur oui … Intervint Théo.

Suite à cette phrase les trois rigolèrent, même B.O.B ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément cette bande d'énergumènes avais fini par bien le connaître. Du moins beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'était promis quand il avait accepté de se joindre à eux. Quand B.O.B les as rejoint il a vu en eux une occasion unique de se séparer de son père mais aussi de lui prouver qu'il était capable de se gérer lui-même ainsi que de se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était plus dépendent ni de ses émotions ni de ceux du diable qui l'habite et encore moins des réflexions de son géniteur. Ceci était sa plus grande victoire être enfin libre. Pas libre comme il avait été c'est-à-dire livré à lui-même pour survivre en faisant les quatre volontés de son père mais réellement libre de faire ce qu'il entendait de faire.

La suite du voyage se passa sans problème. Le groupe arriva à destination.

-Bon on est arrivé B.O.B. Dis Théo. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-J'ai réfléchis longuement ces deux derniers jours et je vais vous dire pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir là.

-Tiens ce n'est pas pour de l'argent ? Ricana Grunlek.

-Qui l'eut cru ? Renchérit Shin.

-What ? Vous le saviez ?

-B.O.B le jour où l'argent sera ton objectif principal sera l'argent je t'emmènerais personnellement faire la rencontre de ma famille naine… en attendant je souhaite que tu restes en vie avec moi.

-Bon vous me connaissez vraiment trop vous autres. En faites il y a longtemps, je dirais une dizaine d'années j'ai rencontré une fille ici, dans cette région. Il y a peu, elle a rencontré des difficultés contre des mages qui veulent son pouvoir et depuis je n'ai pu récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un contact avec elle, ne serait-ce qu'une trace psychique de sa part et ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est que cette absence de trace est toujours d'actualité alors que nous sommes ici.

-Ah bah voilà qui explique ton irritabilité. Dis le Paladin. Enfin plus que de coutume tu m'avais compris. Tu dis donc qu'on veut lui voler son pouvoir ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Quelqu'un arrive et hop plus de pouvoir pour la demoiselle qui si j'ai bien suivi est donc une mage.

-C'est plus complexe que cela pour arriver à prendre le pouvoir d'un mage on doit soit lui faire déclencher son don soit lui détruire complétement son esprit. Sauf que la connaissant jamais elle ne prendrai le risque de tuer des innocents…

-Il faut donc prendre en considération qu'il faut faire vite car d'après toi elle a été kidnappée puis séquestré dans un endroit isolé dans le but de la torturer afin de récupérer son pouvoir ? Et dire que je pensais qu'on avait traversé quelques semaines de merde …

-C'est cela… et je suis très inquiet…

-B.O.B. demanda Shin. Tu l'aimes encore c'est ça?

B.O.B soupira.

-Non … non… c'est juste une amie.

\- Bon puisque tu es un ami on ne va pas te faire payer. Décida le nain.

-Alors on commence par où B.O.B ? Commença le Paladin. Il faut qu'on commence à chercher immédiatement on se reposera plus tard quand B.O.B sera tranquille sinon il va être irascible et il va nous pourrir nos moments de tranquillités.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous les amis. Je vous rendrez l'appareil dès que l'occasion m'en sera donner j'ai une dette éternelle envers vous.

\- Cool ça en jette toujours de dire qu'on a un demi diable qui a une dette envers soit. Fit Shin.

-Bon elle habite où cette belle demoiselle B.O.B ?

\- Elle habite dans la ville d'Hangar, c'est celle que l'on voit là.

-Bon blague mise à part, ce coup-ci tu n'y a rien fait ? demande Théo.

-Non cette fois ci ils seront plus des alliés quand ils me verront.

-Tant mieux allons-y.

B.O.B en tête les quatre arrivèrent au pied de la porte et des gardes venaient au-devant d'eux.

-Holà ! Que venez-vous faire ici messieurs ?

-Bonjour à vous. Nous sommes venus rendre visite à Ingrid Belnanet. Ou du moins nous assurer qu'elle va bien.

-Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda le garde.

-Je suis Baltazard Octavius Barnabé. Et Voici mes compagnons Shin, Grunlek et Théo.

-Baltazard … Murmura le premier garde à son collègue. Son nom me dis quelque chose tu as une idée ?

-Oui ! C'est, enfin c'était, le jeune qui a aidé notre ville contre ses bandits il y a de ça quelques années … On peut le laisser entrer.

-Ok tout est en ordre vous pouvez y aller mais je dois vous informer que personne n'as vu votre amie depuis une semaine.

-Très bien merci. Dis B.O.B inquiet.

Les trois autres étaient restés silencieux durant la conversation mais ils se regardèrent tous trois et ils étaient d'accord dans ce dialogue muet, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur amis dans un état d'inquiétude aussi avancé pour quelqu'un de précis. Il devait vraiment beaucoup tenir à elle … Plus qu'il ne voulait le dire visiblement, ou se le dire peut être.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Ingrid grâce à l'aide de deux ou trois passants qui leur avait indiqué le chemin. Par une ou deux fois en revanche des personnes c'étaient retournés et avait fixé B.O.B sur leur passage.

B.O.B descendit de Brasier, puis il fut suivi de Grunlek, Théo et Shin. En entendant ses compagnons se joindre à lui il se retourna et dis :

-Rester là pour l'instant je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez blessé si jamais il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ou si cette maison a été piégé.

-Bon soit tu ouvres la porte en faisant attention aux pièges soi je passe devant toi et je la bourrine a coup de bouclier pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Tu préfères quelle solution ? Dis Théo.

-Je vais l'ouvrir.

-Soit on est derrière toi on couvre tes arrières alors.

B.O.B ouvris la porte avec la plus grande des précautions et essaya de repérer les éventuels pièges. Mais la maison était calme, très calme. L'odeur de poussière et de cendre froide avait envahi la demeure. De la nourriture avait commencé à pourrir sur la table. Manifestement elle avait dû partir en vitesse de sa maison. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient allés jusqu'à la chercher ici ? Chez elle ? Cela voudrait dire aussi que c'était des gens de la ville. Des habitants d'ici pour que seule elle est peur et que les autres personne n'aient pas trouvé suspect que des gens viennent frapper à sa porte. Notamment les gardes qui les avaient accueillis.

Les quatre jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la maison. B.O.B leur demanda de se séparer en faisant très attentions quand ils rentraient dans de nouvelles pièces et qu'ils n'hésitent pas à l'appeler.

-Pourquoi ? avait demandé Théo. On est très capable de désamorcer un piège tu sais ?

-Les pièges normaux comme ceux de ses ravisseurs je n'en doute pas mais s'il s'agit de piège posé par elle. Vous tomberai dedans à coup sûr.

-Vachement rassurante ton amie …

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle n'a pas pour habitude de tuer, elle préfère d'abord parler avec la personne qu'elle attrape.

-Mouais… Je suppose que parler est possible aussi quand tu as perdu une jambe ? Pour t'éviter de t'enfuir c'est ça ?

-Exactement, tu tiens à ta jambe n'est-ce pas ?

-Encore plus quand il s'agit de fuir. Message reçus on t'appellera si on a un doute.

Le groupe se sépara donc à la recherche d'indice éventuel que les kidnappeurs auraient laissé. Au bout de quelques heures de recherche à retourner la maison Grunlek, Shin et Théo, commencèrent à perdre espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit. A l'inverse de B.O.B qui lui ne se fatiguais pas à repasser partout où tout le monde était passé. Il le savait il y avait quelque chose, il y aurait forcément une trace quelque part. Voyant ses amis à la fois désolé pour lui, mais aussi fatigué par les recherches, ainsi que de leur voyage, il décida de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient aller dans une auberge se restituer, lui continuerait les recherches et il ne reviendrait vers eux que lorsqu'il aurait quelque chose. En premier lieux le groupe protesta, Grunlek et son goût du sacrifice pour ses amis en fût même l'un des plus vindicatifs à l'annonce de B.O.B. Cependant le regard perdu mais emplis de colère de B.O.B était un bon signe de calme autour de lui si les autres ne voulaient pas réveiller le démon qui habitait en lui (au sens littéral du terme pour le coup se disa Grunlek).

-Ok on y va mais si tu n'es pas là dans deux heures, JE viens te chercher pour que tu te reposes et je te trainerais avec mon bras mécanique compris ? Et si tu te ne laisses pas faire il se pourrait qu'il devienne autonome comme dans la grotte compris ?

Là-dessus le groupe se sépara. Théo, Shin et Grunlek allèrent dans l'auberge la plus près de la maison et B.O.B continua ses recherches. Sachant son temps compter B.O.B se remis au travail. En effet la menace du nain était bien réelle, il le savait réellement capable de venir le rechercher s'il ne donné pas signe de vie d'ici deux heures. Au bout d'une heure de recherche infructueuse la chance lui sourit enfin. Un bout de tissus déchirer était là sur le sol sous des feuilles et autres éléments divers que l'on peut trouver chez une mage. Rien d'étonnant que tout le monde eut des difficultés à trouver cet indice. Mais que faire maintenant ? Qui pourrait aider B.O.B à trouver de quel vêtement pouvais provenir ce tissu ? Il quitta la maison en toute hâte pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Oui les rejoindre … mais où ? Lorsqu'il sortit de la maison, il prit conscience de la taille de la ville et percuta qu'il allait être aussi dur de retrouver ses amis que de retrouver Ingrid dans l'absolue. Il se mit à la recherche d'un garde. Et quand il en avait enfin trouvé un il se rendit compte que demander à un officiel s'il n'avait pas vu un groupe mêlant paladin, nain et une personne en tenue d'assassin était une chose à faire dans l'absolu… mais il devait faire vite ! Il alla donc demander s'il avait vu une telle troupe.

-Oui on les as vus et je peux vous dire que beaucoup de gens s'intéresse à eux en ce moment même.

-Pourquoi ?

\- On garde un œil sur eux et sur la population, votre ami discret et qui a la peau bleu là, il éveil beaucoup de curiosité. Certains disent même qu'il pourrait rapporter beaucoup d'argent. Le seul frein que la population a c'est le fait que les gardes aient prononcé votre nom et de les laisser tranquille dans la même phrase. Sans cela il serait déjà vendu au marché noir par les groupes obscur qui règne dans les bas-fonds de la ville.

-Je vois je vais les chercher immédiatement et je vous promets que l'on va quitter la ville le plus vite possible. Mais avant ça pouvait vous m'aidez à propos de ça ?

B.O.B sortis de sa poche le bout de tissus et le tendis au garde.

-Pas la moindre idée mais elle a l'air de qualité. Allez donc voir Yaris, c'est le couturier du roi, il pourra vous aidez davantage. Vous pouvez y aller de suite si vous voulez il doit exécuter une très grosse commande pour le roi. Sa fille se marie dans une semaine, il fait tous les costumes que devront porter les gens de la cour.

B.O.B n'attendis pas une seconde il devait sortir ses amis de cette atmosphère pesante au plus vite avant que ça ne dégénère. Il courut le plus vite possible, son cœur battant fort et lui donné l'impression de vouloir traverser sa poitrine à chaque battement, à chaque pas de course supplémentaire qu'il faisait. C'est au bord de l'évanouissement qu'il entries dans l'auberge que le garde lui avait indiqué. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette scène devant ses yeux.

Théo, s'était mis à scintillé de mille feux, Grunlek avait son bras déployé pour immobilisé quelqu'un et les cliquetis de ce dernier était des plus menaçant. Quand à Shin… B.O.B ne le voyais même pas.

-Arrêtez tous ! hurla B.O.B.

-Tiens tu es là ? demanda calmement Théo.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh ça c'est rien répondis Grunlek. On fait juste connaissance avec la population locale.

-Et Shin où est-il ?

-Oh pas loin surement il à rencontrer une jeune femme tout à l'heure il est allé discuter un peu plus loin. Ah bah tiens il est là-bas. Dans le coin là.

-Mais et vous ? Pourquoi toi tu brilles comme ça et toi pourquoi tu écrase ce type par terre ? Et relâche-le d'ailleurs !

-Ah oui ça c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas il a juste parié qu'il arriverait à s'échapper de mon bras on jouait juste un peu et je peux te dire que je nous fais gagner un bon paquet d'argent. Répondis Grunlek avec un grand sourire et les yeux rieurs.

-Et toi Théo ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de te prendre pour lanterne ?

-B.O.B ! Répondus Théo sur un ton qui surpris B.O.B… de l'exaspération ? Tais toi tu vas tout gâcher ils doivent trouver le truc tous seul !

-Hein ?

-Je leur ai dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin de lumière et ils m'ont pas cru je leur ai donc montré. Depuis ils essayent péniblement de deviner d'où proviens la lumière.

-Mais … Le garde … il m'a dit que …

-Ouais on sait ne t'inquiète pas c'est pour ça qu'on a détendus l'atmosphère à notre manière. Répondus Grunlek.

-Et le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé de régler un problème d'être plus discret c'est d'attirer toute l'attention sur vous ?

B.O.B n'était plus exaspérer il avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps … .

-Bon suivez-moi et ramené Shin j'ai quelque chose je vous en parlerais en route.

B.O.B sortis de l'auberge et entendis les clients de l'auberge applaudir et remercier le groupe du divertissement qu'il avait fournis. Le monde part vraiment vrille se disais B.O.B. Depuis quand on remercie quelqu'un qui nous écrase face contre terre et un autre qui dit qu'on est trop bête pour comprendre que la lumière est magique ? Les autres devaient avoir raison je suis vraiment sur la défensive depuis un bon moment il est temps que tous cela se finisse jugea B.O.B.

B.O.B leur parla de sa trouvaille et du fait qu'il devait aller tout de suite chez le couturier pour lui poser des questions.

Comme l'avais prédit le garde, le couturier était afférer et débordé par la commande royale. En revanche ce que n'avais pas prédit le garde c'était le nombre hallucinant de personne qui était en train de l'aider. Si bien que la petite boutique chic qu'elle était s'était transformée en véritable usine à gaz.

Le temps manquait et les quatre compagnons ne pouvaient pas patienter que quelqu'un ne remarque leur présence et qu'il daigne venir à leur rencontre pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient. C'est donc tout naturellement que Théo se chargea de signaler leur présence.

-Au nom de l'église de la lumière ! Je me présente je suis le paladin Théo de Silverberg et voici mes compagnons de route. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquez ou se trouve un dénommé Yaris ?

Le résultat de l'interpellation de Théo s'en fût ressenti immédiatement… Absolument personne ne l'avais entendu et donc, n'avais encore moins remarqué la présence des quatre étrangers dans la boutique. Vexé le paladin s'apprêtais à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Mais avant qu'il n'en eût l'occasion B.O.B l'interrompit.

-Laisse je vais m'en charger.

-Comme tu veux… mais ça a intérêt à fonctionner sinon je m'en charge à nouveau. Grommela Théo.

Le sourire aux lèvres suite à la remarque de Théo B.O.B se chargea d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

-Messieurs et Mesdames ! Tonna une voix qui n'était pas entièrement celle de B.O.B, ça Grunlek en été sûr ! B.O.B jouait avec la voix de son démon pour rendre la sienne encore plus imposante. Je suis à la recherche d'un dénommé Yaris pour une affaire des plus urgentes. Je me présente je suis Balthazard Octavius Barnabé mais vous pouvez me nommez B.O.B. Allez lui signifier ma présence dans sa boutique, il viendra.

(Me nommez souligna Grunlek … Je vais me charger de lui demander si nous aussi on peut le « nommer »)

A la suite du petit discours de B.O.B un petit homme à lunette et aux cheveux noir avec la rais sur le côté s'en alla aussitôt dans l'arrière-boutique. A son retour il était suivi par celui qui devait avoir comme patronyme Yaris.

-Bonsoir à vous que me voulez-vous ? lança-t-il agacé d'être ainsi dérangé.

-Bonsoir à vous je me présente je suis B.O.B, et j'ai des questions à vous poser. J'ai vécu ici il y a une dizaine d'années vous devez vous en souvenir ?

-Oui, oui ! Le pressa-t-il. Et alors ?

-Et bien je suis ici pour Ingrid. Elle a disparus.

La mine grave du couturier n'indiqua rien de bon à B.O.B.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau nous serons plus tranquille.

B.O.B, Théo, Shin et Grunlek entrèrent dans un bureau beaucoup trop grand pour cinq. Heureusement pour eux Grunlek, de par sa nature naine et B.O.B qui est aussi épais qu'une feuille de papier, permettaient à tout le monde de se mouvoir à peu près normalement.

-Je suis au courant de la disparition de votre amie mais je ne sais rien. Donc repartez d'où vous venez et laisser moi tranquille car au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je suis très occupé en ce moment.

-Pardon ? S'étouffa le paladin.

Voyant le paladin devenir rouge de fureur devant un tel accueil Grunlek se précipita pour se saisir de la parole.

-Laissez-nous au moins vous dire pourquoi on est venu.

-Je ne vous en laisserais pas l'occasion partez maintenant !

-OK mon coco tu l'auras cherché ! Je suis Théo de Silverberg paladin de la lumière au service de l'église de la lumière mon mentor est Viktor, régent et chef de l'église de la lumière dans cette région son influence n'a pas de limite continue à nous parler sur ce ton et dès que nous serons sortis de ta misérable boutique j'enverrais une missive urgente à Viktor pour lui quémander une enquête des plus approfondis immédiatement car je vous soupçonne de pactiser avec l'église de l'obscurité ! Cela fera bon effet avec le roi n'est-ce pas ?

La phrase de Théo fût suivie d'un silence de quelques secondes. Le gérant de la boutique devait saisir tous les tenants et les aboutissements d'une telle menace. Tandis que Shin B.O.B et Grunlek eux devait encaisser le fait que Théo agissent en même temps normalement, c'est-à-dire agressif, mais aussi comme…. un paladin ?

-Bon B.O.B t'attend quoi pour lui montrer le bout de tissus ? Que la vierge apparaisse ?

-Je … oui, oui ! Balbutia B.O.B. Tenez connaissez-vous ce tissus ?

-Si je le connais ? Je suis le couturier du roi messieurs ! Bon au vu des menaces de votre « ami » je me vois dans l'obligation de perdre mon temps avec vous.

-La ferme et répond c'est tous ce qu'on te demande. dit Théo.

-Ce tissu fait partis de quelque chose de spécial. Il a été travaillé pour résister aux sorts.

-Je vois il doit appartenir aux ravisseurs. Dis B.O.B qui parler plus à lui-même qu'autres choses. Pouvez-vous nous dire autres choses sur ce tissu ? Si vous le reconnaissait, si vous pensez l'avoir vendu vous-même ou si vous reconnaissez la matière première de l'un de vos fournisseurs ?

-Je ne vends pas de marchandises à des gens qui ont des activités douteuses j'aimerais que vous ne fassiez pas ce genre de sous-entendu messieurs ! Pour la matière première je dirais que c'est de la soie très rare qui provient des montagnes, là où l'on a découvert pour la première fois cette matière elle est donc très chère. Votre ou vos hommes ne sont pas n'importe qui, ils ont de l'argent.

-Très bien nous n'allons pas rester ici plus longtemps nous allons y aller. Au revoir.

-C'est ça au revoir. Répondis le couturier qui en avais plus qu'assez de perdre son temps en chose futile.

Le groupe sortis de la boutique, Théo n'en fût pas mécontent.

-Mais quel con ! Ce mec si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je lui enverrais les prêcheurs de la lumière juste pour le faire chier le temps de travailler pour ce foutu mariage !

-Ah nous voilà rassurer. fît Shin

-Hein ?

-Bah disons que ton intervention de tout à l'heure tout dans la mesure et de simple menace légal nous avais quelque peu désarmé tout à l'heure. Expliqua Grunlek.

Théo partis un peu plus loin grommelant dans sa barbe. Les trois compagnons qui s'empêchaient mutuellement d'éclater de rire avaient néanmoins compris un très clair « je suis un paladin qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ses idiots ». Redevenant sérieux B.O.B expliqua alors qu'il avait une idée sur le ravisseur de son amie. Il leur raconta :

 _C'était il y a une dizaine d'année donc, je venais d'arriver en ville. Je venais de fuir de l'académie des mages pour la raison que vous savez. Je ne savais pas où je pouvais aller dans cette ville, et je ne savais pas si l'académie y était connu. J'ai donc décidé de rester discret et ne limitant mon contact social qu'à des achats de nourriture. Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées de cette manière et j'étais au fond du trou. J'en venais à espérer me faire arrêter pour quelque chose. J'allais donc vers le marché pour attirer l'attention des gardes sur moi. Et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai vu mais bel et bien elle. Alors que je réfléchissais à comment faire ma manœuvre, elle m'a interpelé._

 _-Bonjour toi ! Moi c'est Ingrid ma mère tiens un stand de poterie un peu plus loin sur le marché, je l'aide souvent mais toi je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Je vois que tu portes une robe de mage, tu étudie quoi comme magie ? Avait-elle dis tout sourire en ayant des yeux pétillants._

 _-Bon…Bonjour. Je m'appelle B.O.B, heu jeu suis arrivé depuis peu ici._

 _-Ah oui ? Tu viens t'acheter à manger alors ?!_

 _-Ben justement je n'ai plus d'argent, j'ai épuisé toutes mes économies._

 _-Ah mince ! Mais tu as quel âge ?_

 _-J'ai douze ans et je suis très capable de me débrouillé tous seul ! Affirma B.O.B._

 _La dénommé Ingrid rigola au vu de la réaction de B.O.B._

 _-Oui, oui bien sûr j'ai le même âge que toi. En attendant que ta capacité inné à vivre comme un grand te donne de l'argent tu veux qu'on aille voir ma mère elle aura peut-être un travail pour toi qui sais ?_

 _Quand sa phrase fût finie, elle fit un clin d'œil à B.O.B et se retourna pour aller voir sa mère. B.O.B soupira et dus se résoudre à l'admettre son égo n'allait pas le nourrir il avait besoin d'un travail pour survivre._

 _Quelques mois s'étaient passés depuis que j'avais rencontré Ingrid. Je passais le plus clair de mes journées avec elle et sa mère. Ce fût la période de mon adolescence la plus heureuse. Au fil du temps on avait fini par beaucoup se rapprocher tous les deux._

 _-Dis B.O.B !_

 _-Moui ? Répondis paresseusement l'apprenti mage._

 _-Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?_

 _-Oh que oui ! Répondis avec plein d'entrain B.O.B._

 _-Tu sais donc qu'il y a une question à laquelle tu n'as pas répondu._

 _-Ah bon ? Laquelle ?_

 _-Celle concernant ta magie. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Et inutile de gagner du temps en essayant de réfléchir à comment me faire gober que tu me l'avais dit pour ne pas à avoir à me le dire aujourd'hui je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer avec une pirouette comme tu sais si bien faire !_

 _-J'étudie la magie du feu._

 _-La magie du feu ? Mais elle est destructrice !_

 _Je ne le savais que trop bien qu'elle était destructrice…. elle était la responsable de ma fuite de l'académie._

 _-Oui mais le feu n'est pas que ça. Certes il représente la destruction ainsi que le danger mais pas que. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que moi je vois à travers le feu. Je vois une entité supérieure capable du meilleur comme du pire tel un homme. Il faut le respecter sinon il se venge. Mais une fois que tu respectes le feu tu vois au travers de lui la chaleur, le bien être. Nous, les êtres vivants on a besoins de la chaleur, et la chaleur n'est pas que la température mais aussi la chaleur humaine celle des personnes que l'on aime._

 _-Intéressant je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle-là._

 _-Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à ma magie ?_

 _-Simple curiosité d'étudiante. En disant cela un sourire malicieux s'était dessiné sur son visage._

 _-Etu.. Attend tu veux dire que tu es mage toi aussi ?_

 _-Bien sûr !_

 _-Tu fais quoi comme magie ?_

 _-De la conjuration._

 _-Whaaaa mais c'est super ! Tu peux faire apparaitre des choses alors ? Ou manipuler des êtres vivants ?_

 _-Les animaux de la forêt, je ne les contrôles pas réellement ils m'écoutent. Pour ce qui est de faire apparaître des choses pas vraiment encore mais je sais masquer des pièges pour enfermer des gens._

 _Là-dessus nous avons parlé de nos dons respectifs toutes la journée. Mais le soir venu…_

 _-Tiens il y a l'air d'y avoir du grabuge dans le centre-ville. Fît B.O.B._

 _-Maman !_

 _Les deux adolescents filèrent vers le centre-ville, Ingrid car elle avait peur pour sa mère, B.O.B car il voulait que rien arrive à Ingrid._

 _Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur la place du marché on pouvait voir des commerçants menacés par un groupe de bandits. La mère d'Ingrid faisait partie des victimes. Les gens ne savaient que faire. J'ai donc pris la décision d'intervenir en générant une boule de feu sur l'un d'eux pour leur faire peur. Malheureusement le plan n'avait pas complétement fonctionné. En effet j'avais bien cramé l'un d'eux mais le problème était que ça ne leur avaient pas fait du tout peur aux autres et ils me prenaient pour cible. Ingrid était démuni dans cet environnement sa magie ne pouvait lui servir étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun animal ici et pour ce qui est d'enfermer les gens… dans une place à l'air libre ce n'est pas évident. J'ai donc décidé de les attirer vers moi. Et ceci a bien fonctionné. Ils se sont mis alors en tête de me tuer. Après multe attaque des deux côtés j'ai fini par prendre le dessus et ils ont pris la fuite. La foule était très satisfaite et tout le monde me remercié. Mais avoir déclenché mes pouvoir m'avais fait remarqué. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Ce type encapuchonnait, j'ai immédiatement reconnu ses habits, il était de l'académie des mages. Il s'est alors avancé pour dire :_

 _-Faites attentions à vous citoyen de cette ville, celui que vous voyez comme un héros n'ai rien d'autres qu'une déplorable vermine qui s'abaisserai à tous vous trahir et vous tuer au moindre gain qu'il pourrait avoir._

 _-Expliquez-vous étrangers ! Fît une personne dans l'assemblé._

 _-Cette personne est un demi-démon je le recherche depuis près de six mois pour avoir assassiné quatre de nos étudiants._

 _Les gens tournèrent tous leur regard vers moi je voulais leur expliquer, non je voulais LUI expliquer, à elle ! Mais il était trop tard même si les gens me croyait l'académie allait arriver j'ai donc décidé de prendre la fuite._

 _Ce ne fût que plus tard, lorsque j'ai réussi à mettre de la distance entre cette ville et moi que j'ai recontacté Ingrid par la pensé pour lui expliquer. Elle a compris ma fuite. Mais il lui a fallu plus de temps pour me pardonner je lui ai promis que je veillerais sur elle à distance._

-C'est pour ça que je voulais venir ici pour la promesse que je lui avais faite. J'ai été lâche une fois avec elle et je m'en suis toujours voulu. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'occasion de me rattraper alors je vais tout faire pour la sauver.

-B.O.B, ça fait combien de temps que tu vis avec ça ? Je veux dire tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne ? interrogea Grunlek.

-Non jamais, car j'avais honte mais entretemps j'ai murît et si aujourd'hui j'ai encore honte il faut que je m'assoie sur mon égo afin de pouvoir aider mon amie.

-Bordel Théo tu devrais être plus comme B.O.B ! dit Grunlek

-Mais il va se taire le nain de mes deux ? Je n'ai pas à prendre exemple sur un demi-démon qui est soit disant gentil. Si Je suis là c'est pour le buter s'il devient incontrôlable. Je suis la justice et la lumière des personnes dans l'obscurité.

-Ouais enfin jusqu'à maintenant c'est plus toi qui plonge les autres dans l'obscurité. Répliqua Shin qui s'était fait discret depuis de longues minutes.

Les trois rires. Théo lui essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas frapper Shin. Le groupe retourna à l'auberge pour aller dormir dans les chambres qu'ils avaient réservées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le lendemain matin B.O.B se leva en premier. Son démon était plutôt agité cette nuit. Il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais il en avait l'habitude depuis es études à l'académie des mages. Le groupe se prépara pour partir suite à leur enquête ils s'étaient décidés à partir vers les Montagnes Noirs. En effet les gardes leur avaient signifiés que des bandits au service de nécromanciens s'y caché pour y faire des expériences plus que douteuse. Ce à quoi B.O.B voulu partir immédiatement mais Grunlek lui avait fait comprendre que de partir tout de suite n'était un souci que pour eux car à leur niveau ce n'était pas quelques heures de repos qui ferait la différence s'en privé en serait un échec tandis qu'en avoir ne pourrait leur être que profitable. Les montagnes n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de routes, de plus les gardes de la ville leur avait signifié quels chemins prendre pour s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible tout en trouvant une ou deux personnes intéressante à qui « parler » - ce qui allait vite ressemblé à : Théo cogne fort et il parle ou B.O.B lui brûle un à un ses membres et il parle… ou meurt de toute façon il y en aurait d'autres. Là-dessus le groupe se mit en route. Ils arrivèrent assez vite à l'Auberge Noir qui tiré son nom des montagnes qui la surplombait. On leur avait dit que bon nombre de bandit ainsi que des personnes qui ont prêté allégeances aux nécromancies s'y reposaient.

Ils décidèrent tous quatre d'entré dans l'auberge en se faisant passer pour un groupe de mercenaire à la recherche d'argent, là-dessus on leur aurait conseillé de faire un tour vers les montagnes noirs, là où agirais des seigneurs nécromanciens.

Théo avait dû se résoudre à contre cœur de cacher son armure de plate dans un buisson avec ça cape là où brouterais Lumière. Effectivement un paladin de la lumière se faisant passer pour un mercenaire prêt à travailler pour des mages noirs, cela aurait apporté du discrédit au mensonge. Les trois autres n'avaient pas eu ce problème entre : un nain rejeté de la civilisation par son handicap, un mage de feu qui possède un démon et un élémentaire d'eau pourchasser par la moitié de la région pour le disséquer, pour sûr ils avaient tous l'allure de l'emploi de personne à la recherche d'argent peu importe le travail à faire. L'infiltration se passa sans soucis personne n'avais soupçonné le groupe d'être à la recherche d'une quelconque personne à sauver. Même si au début les regards tournés vers eux les rendaient nerveux, la réaction de Théo de frapper directement au visage celui qui était à sa portée et qui le dévisagé trop à son goût avait permis de relancé les discussions de la taverne comme si de rien était.

-Alors, je vous sers quoi messieurs ? demanda l'aubergiste.

-Le plat du jour répondis sobrement B.O.B, et apporté nous de la bière s'il vous plaît.

-Fort bien, et encore désolé pour cette accueil mais vous le savez surement nous sommes plutôt méfiant, certaines personnes ici n'aurait pas voulu qu'une quelconque autorité ne s'introduise dans mon modeste bahut.

-Je trouve votre auberge fort charment et très bien entretenu qui plus est les affaires doivent fonctionnés à merveille. Fît Grunlek.

-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

-Dîtes moi. Repris B.O.B. Nous cherchons des nécromanciens car nous sommes presqu'à court d'argent or nous avons eût ouï dire qu'ils payaient plutôt bien. Auriez-vous des tuyaux à nous fournir ?

L'aubergiste se retourna et commença à hélé :

-Gerdman ! Viens par ici les nouveaux te demandes.

Le dénommé Gerdman s'approcha d'eux. Ils avaient un physique assez banal ni trop chétif ni trop musclé. D'une taille plus qu'ordinaire environ un mètre soixante-quinze. Ils avançaient néanmoins avec grâce et rapidité. Lorsqu'il atteignit lors table il déni retiré sa capuche qui masquais son visage, révélant un visage d'une blancheur presque malsaine.

-Vous voudriez travailler pour nous messieurs ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur son visage.

-Oui. Répondis simplement B.O.B.

-Fort bien rejoignais moi à vingt-trois heures ce soir à la sortie de l'auberge nous iront voir mes associés.

Là-dessus il se leva et parti se rassoir à sa table.

Le reste de la soirée se passa de manière très agréable, elle aurait pu être une de ses soirée qui rentrerait dans les mémoires comme étant l'une des plus calme et des meilleures qu'ils aient passé ses dernières semaine car aucune dispute ou chamaillerie ne vint ternir sa douceur. Du moins c'est ce qui en aurait été s'ils n'avaient pas eu allé dans le repère de nécromanciens à la recherche d'une personne qui était proche d'un membre de leur groupe qui plus est.

A vingt-trois heures pétante le groupe était dehors et vire le dénommé Gerdman les attendres.

-Bien mettons nous en routes, nous serons arrivés d'ici une demi-heure.

-Quoi c'est ci court pour vous trouver d'ici ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Théo.

Les trois autres lui jeté un regard noir de mépris pour mettre en péril toute l'opération en une seule phrase. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de savoir toujours tous ! Heureusement Gerdman ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et lui répondis simplement :

-Quand on connaît les bons raccourcis oui.

Un sourire similaire à celui qu'il avait fait de l'auberge apparaissait, ce qui ne permis pas aux quatre de se rassuré. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard inquiet et lui emboitèrent le pas.

Le nécromancien n'avait pas mentis une demi-heure plus tard il s'arrêta mais ils n'étaient absolument pas arrivé dans la montagne.

-Où est que vous nous avez amené ? Répondez ! Nous sommes ici pour de l'argent pas pour avoir des ennuis. Dis B.O.B.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je découvre juste un portail.

Après quelque mouvement de main très théâtraux et un semblant de psaume dans une langue inconnu de tous, une sorte de « vortex » apparu devant eux.

-Après vous très chères. Fît signe le nécromancien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains B.O.B y alla en premier il avait une promesse à tenir. Ingrid comptait sur lui, et lui aussi comptait sur lui d'une certaine manière il voulait à tout prix que sa partie humaine soit la plus forte sur sa partie démoniaque. Pour cela il devait affronter ses peurs et se racheter des erreurs du passé que son autre avait pu commettre. Il fût suivi de Théo, Shin et Grunlek. Le nain jeta un œil à Gerdman en lui disant :

-Après vous

-Non, non sieur nain. Je ne vais pas là-bas moi, personnellement je reste ici les autres vous attendront de l'autre côté du portail, ils sont au courant de votre arrivé.

Là-dessus Grunlek se jeta dans le vortex. Sa tête tournait, il avait l'estomac à l'envers, se voyage était très inconfortable. Il ressentait de l'étourdissement, il avait aussi l'impression d'être au bord du malaise, il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Et puis, d'un coup, c'était fini. Tous cessa, il heurta lourdement le sol et rouvris les yeux. il voyait devant lui ces camardes qui se tenaient de toute leur hauteur devant un groupe de nécromanciens. Il n'était définitivement pas au courant de tout mais apparemment l'accueil n'avait pas prévu d'être charmant.

-Vous voilà tous finalement. fît celui qui semblait être le chef.

-Il est où l'autre ? Pourquoi il n'est pas venu ? Demanda un Théo qui semblait sur le point de s'énerve définitivement.

-Mon bon ami, fît Grunlek, il me semble qui nous ayons été trahis une fois de plus. je crains qu'il ne recherche pas plus de mercenaire que le paysans qui s'occupe de son champ.

-Oh en voilà un nain intelligent, c'est curieux de voir autant d'intellect accumulé dans un si petit corps, vous serez expertisé par moi personnellement ! S'enthousiasma le chef, comme si cette idée avait pu plaire à Grunlek.

-Touche à un cheveu du nain et je te fais avaler mon épée comme un fakir le ferait. Répondis Théo.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de discuter. Mais il est confortable que vous arriviez aujourd'hui, il ne reste quasiment plus rien de notre dernière pile. Un autre enlèvement aurait pu nous attirer le courroux des gardes de la ville. Mes passes droit ne sont pas divin eux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Décliné votre identité ! Réclama B.O.B.

-Oh mon très chère Balthazar. Cela me chagrine que vous ne vous souveniez plus de moi.

Suite à cette phrase le cerveau de B.O.B était en ébullition, qui pouvait-il bien être ?

« Mais, mais… ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut être… songea B.O.B. enfin je veux dire tu m'avais assuré que tu l'avais tué ! Tu n'arrêter pas de me le rappelé au début de ma fuite.

-Répond moi démon !

-Oui B.O.B j'en suis tout aussi étonné que toi mais contrairement à toi cela m'excite. Répondis le démon qui avait une voix très grave et très profonde, comme lorsqu'il est prêt à sortir de B.O.B pour y effectuer un carnage. »

-Tu es celui que mon démon a voulu tuer à l'académie c'est ça ? Mais il a raté visiblement…

-Oh non il a réussi mais il n'y avait pas que toi qui avait un secret mon maitre ma ressuscité et j'ai pris sa place aujourd'hui car il est mort des mains de cette foutu église de la lumière.

-La lumière elle t'encule je suis pressé d'utilisé ton corps comme d'une lampe tamisé une fois que j'aurais pris ta peau pour couvrir mon épée histoire de lire la nuit s'en avoir mal aux yeux. Lança Théo.

-Vous, vous serez le premier à mourir très chère. Vous manquez fort de civilité et de politesse.

-Vous avez parlé d'une « pile » tout à l'heure. Souligna B.O.B. qui est cette personne ?

-Une femme de la ville d'à côté. Une certaine Ingrid, car oui j'aime faire parler mes esclaves aussi. Elle n'a pas arrêté de supplier de revoir son amour d'adolescence c'était vraiment très marrant de la voir s'écrouler ainsi.

Le sang de B.O.B commençait à bouillir. Littéralement. Il voulait lui-même relâché son démon sur le nécromancien et son groupe pour qu'ils meurent tous dans la plus grande des souffrances. Mais cela était trop risqué pour ses compagnons. Et tout espoir n'était pas perdu, en effet il avait dit qu'elle était « presque » vide.

-Bon B.O.B. on est là on t'écoute. murmura discrètement Shin

La voix de Shin ramena B.O.B à la réalité. Mais depuis quand Shin interpellais comme ça ? Lui qui est si discret d'habitude.

-Qu'à tu dis erreur de la nature ? Railla un des nécromanciens.

-Avant toutes choses, pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Demanda B.O.B

-Pour le pouvoir, bien évidemment vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'un ouvrage peut décrire et apporter comme sagesse. Nous cherchons à extraire l'essence vitale d'être vivant afin d'augmenter nos pouvoir pour atteindre un niveau qu'aucun mortel ne pourrait imaginer.

-Votre suffisance vous perdra. Lança B.O.B dans un air de défi.

-Il suffit ! Suivez nous, il est inutile de cous désarmez on vous tuerait en quelques secondes.

Sous le regard approbateur de B.O.B le groupe se laissa faire et suivi le nécromancien. B.O.B espérer pouvoir voir Ingrid, pour juger de son état. Mais il avait peur de la voir dans un trop sale état.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande cavité de la grotte, au milieu de la pièce était dessiné avec on ne sait quoi (personne ne voulut le savoir) une sorte de pictogramme qui dégagé une atmosphère malsaine. Et au centre de ce pictogramme gisais une personne. C'était Ingrid ! Son visage était creusé, comme s'il avait été privé de nourriture depuis fort longtemps, son corps était immobile dans une position peu académique. Elle avait l'air de souffrir beaucoup. Du sang était répandu autour d'elle, il ne fallait pas être médecin pour comprendre qu'effectivement il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour vivre.

-Maintenant ! Hurla B.O.B prenant au dépourvus ses compagnons et les nécromanciens.

Théo dégaina son épée et embrocha sans se faire prier le nécromancien devant lui, Shin sorti son arc et décocha une flèche qui se figea dans la jugulaire d'un des nécromanciens de devant qui s'était retourné, Grunlek lui lança son bras mécanique dans le thorax et entendis un délicieux son d'os brisé. Les nécromanciens voyant leurs amis tombé un à un se réorganisèrent et commencèrent à attaquer eux aussi. Ainsi l'un d'entre eux déversé un flux ininterrompu d'éclair su Grunlek qui eut juste le temps de parer avec son bouclier. Un autre essaya de toucher Shin mais l'élémentaire bougé si rapidement que l'on avait l'impression qu'une danse s'était improvisé et au fur et à mesure de ses pas il s'approcha de son ennemi pour lui loger une dague de glace au milieu du front et tourna d'un coup sec brise la dague au niveau de la garde laissant la lame dans le cerveau de son ennemi. Théo utilisa son épée forgé dans la lumière pure pour l'utilisé comme un paratonnerre vis-à-vis des éclairs qui lui était lancé.

B.O.B avait accourus jusqu'à Ingrid et se précipita pour prendre sa tête et la posé sur ses genoux.

-Je suis désole commença-t-il, un flot de sanglot apparu chez lui, je… je suis désole. Cela fait deux fois et une foi de trop que je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Toi celle qui est la seule que je n'ai jamais aimé…

-B.O… B.O.B ?

B.O.B releva la tête immédiatement.

-Ingrid ? Ne bouge surtout pas ne fait aucun effort mon ami viendra te soigner dès que tout ça sera terminé.

-Ca ça dépend de si tu te bouges le cul ! Beugla Théo. Je te signale que nous ici on galère alors un petit coup de main serait le bienvenu !

B.O.B posa délicatement le visage d'Ingrid sur le sol, se releva et ce concentra.

-ECARTEZZZ VOUS ! hurla B.O.B

Les trois autres ures que tout juste le temps d'esquiver en se jetant au sol laissant derrière eux leurs armes qu'une immense flamme passa au-dessus d'eux. L'enfer sur terre était arrivé une chaleur quasi insoutenable était présente partout où les flammes passaient chacun des nécromanciens hurlaient à la mort de douleur. A la fin des flammes, seul le chef était encore en vie. B.O.B s'approcha alors de lui.

-Vous aviez dit que vous aviez gagné en puissance cela est vrai sinon vous seriez déjà mort mais vous vous êtes attaqué à la mauvaise personne. Je vais faire en sorte que jamais plus vous ne puissiez-vous relevé afin que vous attendiez la mort ici en étant immobile comme vous l'avez fait avec vos victimes.

B.O.B se retourna vers Théo et lui demanda de découper bras et jambes du nécromancien afin qu'il reste a jamais ici sur ce sol dans cette pièce puant la mort les flammes et bientôt ca propre putréfaction. Bien que cela ne plaise pas au paladin il le fît sans broncher. Puis Théo se retourna et alla prodiguer des soins à Ingrid. Il s'épuisa à la soigné.

-Voilà B.O.B elle devrait tenir le coup maintenant. fît Théo.

-Merci pour tout mon ami.

-Allons-nous en qui sais combien de temps avons-nous avant que des renforts arrivent ou pire encore que cette montagne ne s'écroule.

Le groupe repartis avec Ingrid qui était sur brancard rudimentaire construit par Grunlek. Shin était partis en éclaireur pour prévenir d'éventuel danger Théo et Grunlek portais le brancard. B.O.B lui marché aux coté d'Ingrid et scruté les moindres détails de son visage pour observer si son état se dégradait.

Ils firent la route de nuit jusqu'à la ville où les gardes accoururent pour les aider. Ils restèrent trois jours en ville. Enfin Théo Grunlek et Shin parcourais la ville, B.O.B lui, était au chevet d'Ingrid pour y faire ses soins. Au bout du quatrième elle se réveilla.

-Où suis-je ? B.O.B c'est toi ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Tu es chez toi Ingrid. Oui c'est moi c'est B.O.B je suis venu dès que j'ai pu du moment où je ne ressentais plus ton esprit j'ai accouru ici avec des amis pour te sauver. Je ne voulais pas échouer une seconde fois.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise tu n'as jamais échoué, ton père est venu quelque semaines après ton départ et m'a tout expliqué. Ajoute-t-elle comme réponse au visage d'incompréhension de B.O.B.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi. J'ai amené mes amis avec moi pour te chercher.

-Le terme exact est « mentis à mes amis pour te chercher » B.O.B. lança la voix de Grunlek derrière eux.

-Je ne voulais pas vous mentir. Commença à protester B.O.B.

-On le sait B.O.B ne t'inquiète pas je plaisantais. Répondu Grunlek avec un clin d'œil.

-Tiens la belle au bois dormant à arrêter de dormir ? Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir en paix maintenant ? Fît Théo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tu n'as jamais eu à rester à ses coté ! lança B.O.B

-Ouais sauf quand tu dormais… du coup j'en profitais pour lui prodiguais des soins juste au cas où…

B.O.B rougissait et eu à peu près le même teint que ses robes.

-Ingrid voici ceux qui t'ont sauvé, Grunlek mon ami nain. Théo le paladin qui m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et Shin un élémentaire d'eau.

-Vous savez que vous faite une équipe… comment dire ? Peu ordinaire ?

-Oui on sait. Répondu B.O.B en souriant.

-Je rectifie. Dis Théo. Je suis là juste pour buter ce con de démon qui habite B.O.B c'est tout !

-Ne t'inquiète pas il n'ait presque pas dangereux. Fît Shin.

-Ingrid je te propose que tu te reposes et qu'en suite tu quittes cette ville pour venir avec nous.

-On m'aurait proposé cela il y a quelques semaines je l'aurais refusé mais aujourd'hui… Je pense que je vais l'accepter.

-Ça vous va les amis ?

-Pas de problème pour moi. Répondis un Grunlek tout souriant, ravis d'accueillir quelqu'un de nouveau dans le groupe.

Shin se contenta de lever les épaules d'un air de dire que cela lui importait peu, ça timidité empirais avec le temps.

-Pour une fois que tu ne proposes pas une hérésie dans le groupe ou une catin que tu as levé la veille je suis obligé d'accepter juste pour t'encourager dans cette voix.

Le regard inquisiteur d'Ingrid à B.O.B le mis mal à l'aise.

-Ne l'écoute pas ne t'inquiète pas tout vas bien tu vas t'habituer à leur phrasé se sont de chic type qui ne laisse jamais tomber l'un des leur.

Là-dessus il lui tendit la main, elle lui donna la sienne et baisa sa main sur un « repose toi ma tendre et belle Ingrid ».


End file.
